dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus ex Machina (3.5e NPC Class)
When the DM needs a character that can randomly enter the scene and save the day, the Deus ex Machina is there for it. The name literally translates to God of the Machine, and is a plot device for a new and random element that solves all problems. For example, say the players accidentally fell through a crack in the Abyss to a lower level. Deus ex Machina Abilities: This character is meant to come in and save the day randomly. Since they do not cast spells, either go with strength, constitution, and dexterity; or go with charisma depending on whether or not she will save from battle or from negotiations. Seeing as only the DM can make them, and their role, having all 18s is allowed. Heck, if you are going to fudge rolls, ability scores do not matter. All in all, no class ability of a Deus ex Machina relies upon any ability score. Races: Any Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Class Features All of the following are class features of the Deus ex Machina. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). (Ex): At 1st level, a Deus ex Machina may use Dramatic Reveal once per day. When two or more creatures are arguing over anything, she may, as a free action, join the argument with a new fact that ends the argument and changes the attitude of the creatures towards each other to helpful. At fifth level, this changes to being usable once per hour. At tenth level, this changes to being usable once every ten minutes. At fifteenth level, this changes to being usable once per minute, and at twentieth level, this may be used at will, but no more than once per round. (Sp): At 1st level, a Deus ex Machina may teleport at will. There is no possibility of going to an incorrect location, and she may take any amount of living creatures and their attended objects as long all objects and creatures are touching. Structures cannot be teleported in this fashion. (Ex): A Deus ex Machina gains an extraordinary bonus to knowledge checks equal to one half her class level. (Ex): At 3rd level, a Deus ex Machina gains a bonus feat. She needs not meet the prerequisites for this feat. At the start of each day, she can choose to change her bonus feat to any other feat. This feat may not be epic. (Su): At 4th level, a Deus ex Machina can make a statement so awkward, it silences all creatures within hearing distance of the Deus ex Machina. Creatures affected must make a will save or become stunned for 1 round per 1/2 class level of the Deus ex Machina. This is a mind-affecting ability. Those immune to mind-affecting abilities are also immune to to Awkward Silence. She may use this ability once every 8 hours. This changes to once per hour at 9th level, and finally to once per ten minutes at 18th level. (Ex): At sixth level, the foresight of a Deus ex Machina becomes so powerful that she will always have that mundane or alchemical item the party seems to be lacking. As a standard action, once per round, she may pull out one mundane or alchemical item of size small or smaller. (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the Deus ex Machina still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Deus ex Machina does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. A Deus ex Machina gains this benefit at seventh level. (Su): At eight level, a Deus ex Machina may ignore gravity in all shapes and forms. This also includes pressure damage. If the Deus ex Machina needs to actually move, and not teleport, this is how it moves. A Deus ex Machina can hover over land, and does not take movement penalties for spaces due to debris. (Ex): A Deus ex Machina does not have to worry about random knowledge checks at level 16. She may only take 20 on knowledge checks. '' (Sp): Once per day, a Deus ex Machina can cast Wish with a caster level equal to her Deus ex Machina level. ----